


On Aiming High and True

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 2020 Fest Headcanons [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Eve and Fields relationship from start to finish, F/F, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Moneypenny met Fields on a long-term training exercise in Brazil. They shared quarters there.They were both so young then, so eager to prove themselves. Competitive.Fields especially. She’d been used to being the best, being the top of her class wherever she went, and then Moneypenny came in and started beating her scores at the ranges.They despised each other for the first few weeks.Fields would (maliciously, Moneypenny believed then) wash and hang her underwear all over the bathroom so that going to pee in the middle of the night became an impossible obstacle course.
Relationships: Eve Moneypenny/Strawberry Fields
Series: 2020 Fest Headcanons [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	On Aiming High and True

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Rare Prompt Table: Eve Moneypenny/Strawberry Fields

Moneypenny met Fields on a long-term training exercise in Brazil. They shared quarters there. 

They were both so young then, so eager to prove themselves. Competitive. 

Fields especially. She’d been used to being the best, being the top of her class wherever she went, and then Moneypenny came in and started beating her scores at the ranges. 

They despised each other for the first few weeks. 

Fields would (maliciously, Moneypenny believed then) wash and hang her underwear all over the bathroom so that going to pee in the middle of the night became an impossible obstacle course. 

In turn, Moneypenny called her Strawberry (which she knew she hated) in an extra sweet voice and kept rearranging the contents of the fridge to actually make sense (who put strawberries next to beer cans anyway?). 

Then, one night instead of taking the beer and throwing one can after another at Fields’ head--as she’d intended--Moneypenny ended up walking up to her, lounging on her bunk, and kissing the hell out of her instead. 

Afterwards, their living situation improved dramatically.

They weren’t dating; they weren’t girlfriends. Neither of them wanted commitment or exclusivity. But they got on well together, enjoyed each other’s company and, when the mood struck them, the sex was excellent. 

Their playful rivalry pushed both of them to try harder, be better. Moneypenny knows that on her own she’d have been satisfied with simply trying her best, but when she had Fields to beat, she worked all the harder. Keeping tally of their range scores on the fridge was just one of their little private competitions. 

They were both pleasantly surprised when they ended up stationed at the Bolivian embassy together. It seemed natural to continue sharing a flat--convenient too. 

When one of them was called away on assignment, the other was always there to make sure their ever-growing plants collection survived. 

Except for that one time, the last time.

Moneypenny had gone London for an interview with one of the higher ups, and when she came back a week later, their flat was dark, and the soil in the flower pots bone-dry. 

So now, Moneypenny is undisputedly the best shot at MI6. Her shooting range scores from before the mission to Istanbul prove it, though the door of her fridge is one blank, sleek slate.

She wishes she'd never come across the photos of the hotel room. 

She takes "the damn shot". It's an order. So she does it. 

She knows her aim might be off; they're grappling on a moving train for fuck’s sake. Whose aim wouldn’t be off?

Now, if only she could be sure which one of them she was aiming for.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened 🤷


End file.
